Children of Chaos
by HybridsRule792
Summary: It's been five years since Gaea and the Giants were defeated. The world is safe. But a new threat looms. For millennia, people believed only gods and mortals had children. They were wrong. They have all the gods power. Maybe more. But they have none of their rules. And the Olympians have tried to kill them. The gods have made new enemies. All have the power to bring them down.


Hours ago, Mount Olympus Throne Room

Dionysus did not like how the throne room had looked for the past few years. Ever since Olympus was mostly destroyed by the Titans, the entire damn mountain had lost much of its grandeur. Or rather, much of the statues, temples, and shrines that were dedicated to him. Sure, the new design from Annie-girl let him keep one of each. His favorites. But the others had not been rebuilt, instead replaced by places of worship for minor gods. Ever deity of every insignificant river had something dedicated to them, thanks to the meddling son of Jupiter. He had been made pontifex what, four, five years ago? Dionysus didn't care. What he did care about was the rather annoying river god sitting next to him, prattling away like an iPod on fast forward. The God of Wine hated iPods. "You really should do something with that outfit, Dionysus." Said the god. Nearly half a decade spent sitting by him, Dionysus still didn't know his name. He had no inclination to find out what it was. But the next comment grabbed his attention. "That leopard pattern really looks stupid, Dionysus. You should definitely change."

The Lord of Revelry inhaled loudly through his nose. He had just been insulted. By some loser river god. Who was he to mock Dionysus of the Feast, the Boisterous, the Raging, the Twice-Born, the Bull-Eater, the Man-Slayer, the Bringer of Madness?!

Dionysus was about to send a wave of concussive force that would send whatever-his-name-was through the wall and off the mountain, when a rumble of thunder shook the throne room. Lightning crackled and sparked. Dionysus recognized this theatrics. Only one god had such a flair for drama. Dionysus released the power he had been summoning as his father entered the room. It wouldn't do to annoy him, especially since he had less then forty-five years to go on his sentence.

Zeus regarded the other gods through stormy eyes. His entrance had the desired effect, or so thought his son. All eyes were on him. "My fellow Olympians," said the Lord of the Sky, "for the last few years, we have experienced peace." Dionysus noted with approval that his father hadn't said "enjoyed peace." Zeus continued, allowing an edge to creep into his voice. "But it seems it will not last. Though our children have united, and the threat of Gaea and the Giants had long ended, it seems that we have yet another imminent danger closing around us." A collective muttering throughout the room. Zeus silenced the other gods with a glare. "For thousands of years, we have believed that gods were the only immortals to conceive children with mortals. We were wrong."

Dead silence. Then, to Dionysus's shock (not really) Athena spoke. "Father, are you saying that other half bloods, Demi-Titans, exist."

Zeus's face was grave. "Yes, my daughter. Titans have had children with mortals, though they have long since perished."

"Then tell us, brother," said Demeter, "why is this a concern?"

Dionysus heard Athena gasp as she realized the implications. Whatever they were. "Because, Aunt Demeter, there are three groups of immortals. Gods. Titans. And the Primordials."

The quiet that filled the room was deafening. Dionysus felt obliged to break it. "Well," he said, rising from his throne, "does anyone want a drink?"

Now, Miami

Jessica Anderson was not enjoying her day. The new school in Miami was proving to be just like the rest of them. Incredibly, hopelessly dull. The only class she had actually been awake in was PE. Surprise surprise. They had played volleyball, one of her favorite sports, and with no small contribution on her own part, her team had dominated the game. She had enjoyed herself. By the end of the game, her sandy blonde hair was damp with sweat. Sandy described the color of Jessica's hair quite literally. Whatever beach she happened to be on, her hair became the same color as the sand around her. Jessica had also been told that her eyes always changed with the color of the water. She had been to the Jersey shore once, and her eyes had supposedly been brown green, according to her mother. Jessica never thought very much of this. She always assumed it was a trick of the light. Not true, as she would later discover.

As Jessica was slamming her locker shut, she began to get an uncomfortable feeling. As though she was being watched. She spun around, muscles tensing instinctively, and found herself face to face with… A boy. An incredibly good looking boy. His brilliant blue eyes were partially obscured by his glossy black hair, and his teeth were inhumanely white. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you always greet new people like you're about to attack them?"

Jessica was at a loss for words. She had been here for a day, a day, and already boy's were talking to her. Incredibly cute boys. "Um, uh…" How very intelligent. Jessica wanted to bang her head against the wall, but then the boy would think she was weird. Weirder.

The boy flashed her a dazzling smile. "I'm Ryan."

Finally, Jessica got herself back under control. "Jessica."

Ryan smiled again. "Are you new here?" He asked. Jessica's brain returned to complete idiot mode. She froze, but Ryan continued on. "Because I would definitely remember seeing someone as hot as you."

Jessica blushed. "Thanks."

"Hey! If you're new, I could show you around. Maybe… take you out to dinner?"

Jessica considered it. Ryan was hot. Really, really hot. But she hardly knew him. Or this city. "I wish I could, but-" Jessica began, but Ryan cut her off smoothly.

"Aww, come on. It would be fun." He paused briefly. When he next spoke, there was something… Different, about his voice. And this time, she couldn't say no. "You really want to go out with me."

"I… Really want to go out with you." Said Jessica's lips, which were now controlled by the normal part of her mind. But the other part… Told her to kick this guy's ass. And then the thought was gone, replaced by her brain telling her how hot this guy was. She kept thinking that as she followed him down the halls and out the door. As they went to his car, and he graciously opened her door. As he sat down beside her, and stabbed a needle into her neck.

When Jessica awoke, night had fallen. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was the smell of the ocean, and the sea breeze on her face, blowing through the car's open window. The third thing she noticed was she was tied up, and gagged. She heard voices outside the car. "I got the message about the bounty on this girl, Lord Mars." Ryan was saying.

"It's actually Ares right now, Son of Venus." Said a gruff voice. Jessica felt angry just hearing it.

"So, how much am I getting paid? It took a lot outta me to charmspeak that girl."

"You don't get squat until she's dead, kid. This little bitch is a threat to Olympus, and Zeus isn't giving out rewards till the girl's head is on a spike."

"Alright. She's in the car. Just out of curiosity, Lord M- Ares, what exactly did she do?"

"Nothing yet. This is just a permanent way to ensure it stays that way."

Did he really have to say way twice? What an idiot! Jessica felt her fury rising. She had been hit on by a cute guy, only to learn that he had kidnapped her so this dude could kill her, and the man who wanted her dead was a twit! With strength she didn't know she had, Jessica ripped through her bonds, tearing the thick rope like it was string. She shoved her hand against the door, and heard a snap as the lock broke. Jessica stepped outside, to see Ryan standing with his jaw on the sand next to a hulking, leather clad man, with an aluminum baseball bat in his hand, and a Harley Davidson off to his right. He scowled at Ryan. "I thought you said she was out."

"She was!" He protested.

Jessica glared at him furiously. "You dick!" She roared. The wind picked up, swirling around the trio. Water began to come up the beach, sloshing around their feet. Neither of the males noticed.

Ryan smirked at her. "Shut up, little girl, and sit down so my god friend can chop your head off. If you do, I'll give you a kiss."

Jessica's anger began to fade. The wind died down. Her knees began to bend. She really wanted that kiss. And besides, how could you argue with a voice like that? Then she saw the bat. As the big man stride toward her, it shimmered, and became a massive sword, with a skull pommel that had a ruby in its mouth. That shocked her back to reality. She was not dying here. Someone else was. Hot, bubbling rage filled her body. Wind howled around them. The big man stopped his advance, noticing for the first time the water all around his feet. "Shit." He ran.

Ryan was not so quick. "Where are you going?!" He shouted. "I thought you were the God of War!"

Then he saw the water. Jessica yelled. A circular wave rose around Ryan, engulfing him in a like a mouth. He didn't even have time to scream. When the water sloshed back to the ground, he was gone.

Ares, the big man, didn't move for a long moment. Then he charged. His sword swung down, and Jessica dodged, but there was no need to. A jet of water shot from the waves behind Jessica, knocking the blade aside. Jessica was surprised. She hadn't intended for that to happen. Ares apparently hadn't expected it either, because his expression grew even angrier. He stabbed at her this time, but another spout of water diverted the blade's path. "What the fuck is going on?!" Bellowed the supposed god.

Jessica didn't understand it either. It was almost as if the the ocean… Was protecting her. As the god made more and more futile strikes, her suspicions were confirmed. The sea would allow no harm to come to her.

Not so for Ares. As he slashed at her, the waves, which had now impossibly risen to his waist, (Jessica's chest) buffeted him, driving him off course. Jessica decided to experiment. The stretched out her hand and her will, and made a grabbing motion. Water slammed into the god from his sides, pinning his arms. Jessica concentrated. Slightly. Water covered Ares's head. Jessica made a fist. The water covering Ares churned and bubbled, and something gold began to leak into the water. Lots of gold. And then for some reason, all Jessica's anger drained out of her, replaced by calm curiosity. She willed the waves to recede. They obeyed her command, the water moving back to its normal position. There was a gold puddle sinking into the sand. Once it was gone, all that was left was the sword, and a bulletproof vest. Jessica picked it up, and nearly dropped it when the weapon resized itself to fit her grip. "Neat." She muttered. She put on the vest , which morphed into a North Face jacket. "Awesome!" She breathed. There was one more thing left. The bike. She had ridden a motorcycle before at her cousin's house, without her mom's consent. She was pretty decent . Overall, nice trophies. She mounted onto the vehicle, and kickstarted it. She revved the engine, and sped off.

She had just killed a boy, and causes whatever the godly equivalent of death was. Her only thought: That was too easy.

 **Author's Note: Does anyone like this so far? If so, I'll keep posting. And if anyone does like this, what are some things you'd like to see? Also, it seems reasonable she gets Ares's stuff as trophies right, like how when Percy killed the Neameon Lion he got its pelt? Appreciate any comments to remind me to keep things in the universe.**

 **Enjoy whatever time you read this,**

 **HybridsRule792**


End file.
